conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthems (IE)
A national anthem (also national hymn, song etc.) is a generally patriotic musical composition that evokes and eulogizes the history, traditions and struggles of its people, recognized either by a nation's government as the official national song, or by convention through use by the people. North America Indiana (These Chimes of Indiana) 174px|Video:Chimes of Indiana - IU Marching Hundred Showcase Concert 2008 Sing these chimes of Indiana. Hail to the crimson hue. Sing her praise to Gloriana, '' ''Hail to ye Indiana True, '' ''Lift your voices, join in loyal chorus, let your heart rejoice in praise of those before us, sing these chimes of Indiana, Ever to her be true. ''Oil Chapel'' (Oil City) Oil Chapel is the current anthem of Oil City. It represents that Oil City is a place of safety, sheltered from the most extremes of the atomic wastelands. It tells that Oil City is still a heaven of emotion, art, acceptance, and nonreligious views. These values were based entirely off the Constitution of Oil City, and the actual song was written four years after the passing of the constitution and Acts of Oil City. Lyrics My body is sanctuary, My blood is pure. You want me bad, I think you're cool, But I'm not sure. Follow me, Don't me such a holy fool! Follow me, I need something more from you! It's not about sex or champagne, You holy fool. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you want to steal my heart away. Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place. Come on, meet me in oil chapel. Confess to me where you have been, Next to the bar. Pray for your sins, Right under the glass civil ball. Follow me, Don't me such a holy fool! Follow me, I need something sacred from you! Together we'll find a way, To make a pure love work and a dirty way. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you wanna steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place. Come on, meet me in electric chapel. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you want me, Meet me at oil chapel. If you wanna steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place, Come on, meet me in oil chapel. Texas "Deep in the Heart of Texas" is the current anthem of the Republic of Texas which highlights all the pre-War merits of the land. The Heroes of New Texas sang the song around the campfire in the early days of the Republic, thus it grew on the people, however, it is not known who originally wrote or sang the song. It was later selected as the official anthem because of its popularity. The stars at night, are big and bright, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas, '' ''The prairie sky is wide and high, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas. '' ''The sage in bloom is like perfume, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas, '' ''Reminds me of, the one I love, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas. '' ''The coyotes wail, along the trail, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas, '' ''The rabbits rush, around the brush, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas. '' ''The cowboys cry, "Ki-yip-pee-yi," '' ''deep in the heart of Texas, '' ''The dogies bawl, and bawl and bawl, '' ''deep in the heart of Texas. California United States Confederate States Atlantic Union Category:Irradiated Earth